Tweet, Tweet!
by LoveCK
Summary: Normal day for the Cullens until Esme buys them all Blackberry's! -- will Emmett break his phone again and bring hell to everyone! Will Alice discover mobile shopping! Will Edward become addicted to twitter! ONE SHOT, if reviewed-two shot! FIRST FF:


**Tweet, Tweet.**

_By LoveCK_

**_Disclaimer: - haha i've always wanted to write one of these!  
_****_I OWN NOTHING. ahh man i own nothing :'(_**

_**A/N**: This is my very first Fanfic :-)_

* * *

Edward POV

I was surprised to see Alice ready for school this early, i know we don't sleep, but normally she'd spend forever getting ready or picking an outfit to wear to match her designer shoes.

I was sat in the living room listening to Emmett's explanation as to why he had to go and steal my Clair de Lune Classics.

"Welllll.... i needed them. For my... History project!" he claimed.

"Emmett, you don't do history"

"Pffft. Yeah i do..." He said quietly while quickly exiting the room.

Alice walked in happily passing Emmett and sat in the egg chair across from me.

"What's his problem" Alice laughed

"He stole my CD collection" i shook my head in sorrow, while Alice carried on giggling.

"So guess what" Alice said.

"i don't know, you tell me"

"Hello?! You're the mind reader!"

"Fine" i said calmly. I sat and analysed Alice's thoughts. Shopping, clothes, esme's present, what her and jasper were going to do later tonight...

"Alice could you keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!" trying to shake the image out of my head.

"Sorry... Do you know yet?" She asked.

"Esme's present?" i questioned.

"Well, Esme thought of a fun way we could all communicate with each other. She's buying us BLACKBERRY's!" Alice said excitedly.

"But i already have my iphone..." i said innocently. I love my iphone. It's my second most prized possession, and third thing i love the most, along with my Bella and my Volvo of course.

I love playing monopoly and rock band!

"Yes, so do i" she held up her pink Swarovski crystallized iphone.

"But they don't have apps and cool games like Monopoly!" i stated. I didn't like the sound of these phones.

"Stop complaining Edward and be happy! Emmett was excited, he loves twitter"

"After living with him for over 5 decades, you'd think you would know by now he complains alot" Emmett said, entering with Rosalie by his side. They sat on the corner sofa, with Emmett next to me.

"Shut up Emmett" i said

"Just saying Eddy!" Emmett replied while pulling my head playfully into a head lock.

I took my head out of his arms, threw him against the wall and walked back to where i was sitting, which was now next to Rosalie; continuing my conversation with Alice.

Emmett sat laughing on the floor against the wall.

"Weirdo" I said, now laughing.

I looked over to the entrance of the living room and saw Jasper walking over to Alice and sitting quietly on the other egg chair.

Alice took his hand and smiled. Suddenly i could feel a rush of calm throughout the room.

I sighed. I needed my Bella.

Esme then entered with Carlisle, who was holding a box no smaller than Esme's coffee table.

"Emmett, get off the cream carpet dear, i just cleaned it this morning" Esme ordered.

"Sorry Mom..." Emmett replied, getting off the floor and sitting back next to me and Rosalie.

"As Alice probably already told you, i decided to buy us all Blackberry's to keep in contact with each other whenever and wherever. But after the_ last _incident..." _Let's just say Emmett caused hell throughout the house when he "accidently" broke his phone. _Esme looked over at Emmett warningly, and then continued.

"The Bold 8900 is the best phone in the world and apparently almost indestructible." Esme laughed.

"Just take a phone, add each other's pin numbers and that way we can stay contacted with each other whenever and do NOT do anything stupid to them" "Have fun kids."

Emmett was most excited. He ran up first and rummaged through the box to get the 'best' one, forgetting that we all had the same phone. After everyone had taken their phone, i went up to the box. There were two phones left.

"Esme, who's the other phone for?" i asked curiously. Why would Esme buy _8 phones_?

"Oh Edward, i got one for Bella too, could you give her it dear?" I smiled. I remembered Esme saying the phones were so that 'the family' could keep contacted with each other. I was so happy that my family had grown as attached to my Bella as i had; they already considered her a Cullen.

* * *

Alice POV

I was surprised i was ready this early for school. Normally i would be undecided on an outfit, or i couldn't find a pair of my fabulous Christian Louboutin's to match my outfit. And that's very rare, because i own almost every style of Louboutins. My favourite? Straratata 140 glitter sandals. Obviously not very school appropriate, but i love wearing them. They're so shiny!

Anyway, last night i planned ahead. Pairing my Dolce and Gabbana leather jacket, with a white long sleeved top, skinny jeans and Louboutin flats.

As i lifted my Birkin bag and walked out my closet, i had a vision of Esme buying us new phones, but not just any phones – bold 8900! I had to tell Edward.

I walked down the hallway singing my favourite Lady Gaga song.

_You are, who you wear it's true  
a girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose_

_  
J'adore Weitzman, La Vie et Moi  
Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, eh oh.  
_

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to beMinolo I love those Merde

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be_

I was downstairs in a second; i then walked into the living room passing a nervous Emmett on the way in, wondering what had happened.

I sat down in the egg chair across from Edward, who was sitting calmly on the corner sofa.

"What's his problem" i laughed.

"He stole my CD collection" Edward shook his head in misbelieve, while i continued to laugh.

"So guess what" i said. I was excited.

"i don't know, you tell me" he said slowly. How could he not know? I thought he was the mind reader...

"Hello?! You're the mind reader!"

"Fine" he replied. Edward was sat, concentrating on my thoughts. I could tell.

"Alice could you keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!" He shouted, disgusted. Oops!

"Sorry... Do you know yet?"

"Esme's present?" he questioned. Edward can be SO slow sometimes...

"Well, Esme thought of a fun way we could all communicate with each other. She's buying us BLACKBERRY's!" i said, excited.

"But i already have my iphone..." he whined. God Edward was such a whiner sometimes...

"Yes, so do i" i held up my pink Swarovski crystallized iphone. I love my iphone too. It's the only one like it in the world; it was a gift from Jazzy.

"But they don't have apps and cool games like Monopoly!" he complained. True, but i have a feeling these phones will be even cooler.

"Stop complaining Edward and be happy! Emmett was excited, he loves twitter" i said loud and clear. I'd had enough of Edward protesting, he will love it.

"After living with him for over 5 decades, you'd think you would know by now he complains alot" Emmett said, entering with Rosalie by his side.

They sat down on the corner sofa with Emmett next to Edward.

"Shut up Emmett" Edward said sternly. I could tell he wasn't over what Emmett did to his beloved CD's.

"Just saying Eddy!" Emmett replied while pulling Edward's head playfully into a head lock with a smug look on his face.

Edward took his head out of his arms, threw Emmett against the wall and then walked back to where he was sitting, which was now next to Rose; continuing his conversation with me.

Emmett sat laughing on the floor.

"Weirdo" Edward said while chuckling.

Jasper entered quietly, walking over to me and sitting on the other egg chair. Suddenly i could feel a rush of calm throughout the room. I looked over at Edward, who sighed. i think he just misses Bella, but she'll be over here soon.

Esme then entered with Carlisle, who was holding a box no smaller than Esme's tastefully decorated coffee table.

"Emmett, get off the cream carpet dear, i just cleaned it this morning" Esme ordered.

"Sorry Mom..." Emmett replied, getting off the floor and sitting back in between Edward and Rosalie.

"As Alice probably already told you, i decided to buy us all Blackberry's to keep in contact with each other whenever and wherever. But after the_ last _incident..." We _definitely _do not want a repeat of that again... i thought to myself.

Esme looked over at Emmett, and then continued.

"The Bold 8900 is the best phone in the world and apparently almost indestructible." Esme laughed.

"Just take a phone, add each others pin numbers and that way we can stay contacted with each other whenever and do NOT do anything stupid to them" "Have fun kids."

I got my blackberry second, after Emmett. He ran up first because he was convinced if he got there before anyone else, he could find the best phone. What an idiot.

After i got my phone, I sat myself back in the comfortable egg chair with my Macbook looking on Google to see if i could crystallize my new phone.

"Esme, who's the other phone for?" i overheard curiously. Why would Esme buy_8 phones? There are only 7 people. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Me, Edward and... oh._

"Oh Edward, i got one for Bella too, could you give her it dear?" Edward smiled.

He's so in love with Bella. She's like the clumsy sister I've never had and I'm glad she makes my brother happy.

**A/N: There you go! My very first attempt at a Fan Fic. hope it wasn't too bad - if you think it's decent, i might make it a two shot!**  
**Thank you for Reading! :-) XOXO**


End file.
